sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance:Tập 15 Chương 4
Chương 4 – Long vương Dracunia Phần 1 Đỉnh núi thiêng của dãy núi Kelbreth—những ngọn núi cao nhất lục địa—cũng là nơi mà hơn phân nửa mọi chủng rồng đều làm nơi cư ngụ của chúng. Ngoài rồng đỏ và rồng đen, còn có rồng bay như wyvern, rồng đất như địa long, và phân loài như là drake. Và ở tối cao là Quỉ long vương lẫn Lôi long vương, nổi tiếng như loài rồng mạnh nhất còn tồn tại. Len lỏi giữa những đỉnh núi dựng đứng, Revenant tiếp tục hành trình bay của nó. Mọi người có thể nhìn xuống vô số rồng lượn giữa các đám mây— (….Cuối cùng, chúng mình vẫn phải dựa dẫm vào Kamito.) Tựa vào một lan can trên boong tàu một mình, Claire thờ dài. Thấy Kamito chiến đấu luôn kinh ngạc như mọi khi, Claire hoàn toàn choáng váng. Sau hết, cậu ấy đã đi chiến đấu chống lại một trong những Hoàng cơ đạo, được coi như hiệp sĩ mạnh nhất Đế quốc, và có thể đánh bại cô ta trong thời gian ngắn. Lời chị cô lặp lại trong tâm trí Claire. --Cô vẫn chưa hoàn toàn dùng hết sức mạnh thực sự của tinh linh giao ước với cô. (…Mình đoán chị ấy nói đúng. Cứ thế này, mình sẽ chỉ như một gánh nặng.) Claire có niềm kiêu hãnh như là đồng đội của Kamito. Nhưng mà, điều đó rồi thì chỉ hạn định trong Kiếm vũ, một cuộc thi đấu cần nỗ lực cả đội. Cứ thế này, cô sẽ chẳng bao giờ bắt kịp sức mạnh của Kamito—Đó chính là Ren Ashbell, kiếm vũ cơ mạnh nhất. (…Phải chi mình có thể chiến đấu bên cạnh Kamito.) Một khi cô có thể dùng hết sức mạnh của mình thì cậu ấy có thể giao phó phía hậu phương cho cô xử lý.— Có lẽ cô rất cần sự dũng cảm để truyền đạt lời nói và cảm xúc mà cô đã thất bại khi đưa ra tối qua. (…Giờ chẳng phải lúc tuyệt vọng. Mình phải trở nên mạnh hơn nữa.) Gật đầu, Claire siết chặt nắm tay. Phần 2 Revenant hạ cánh trong một cảng quân sự tại Đại Dracuina, kinh đô của Long Công Tước Quốc Dracunia, nằm ở giữa chừng dãy núi Kelbreth. Bỏ lại sau Velsaria đã nghỉ dưỡng, Vivian Melosa và mấy cô gái trường Giáo dưỡng, cùng nhóm Kamito ra khỏi con tàu. So với vương đô Đế quốc Ordesia, Ostdakia, khí hậu ở đây lạnh nhiều hơn. Đi xuống cầu thang với bộ đồ người hầu, Restia lập tức run rẩy. “Cô ổn chứ, Restia?” “C-cảm ơn…” Kamito cởi cái áo khoác đồng phục và choàng nó qua vai cô, khiến Restia cảm ơn cậu. Vào lúc đó, một cái bóng to tướng hiện lên trên đầu. Cậu nhìn lên để thấy hiệp sĩ Dracunia, đang cưỡi rồng bay. “Đó là—“ Kamito gợi nhớ lại hình dáng của họ. Họ là những thành viên Đội Hiệp sĩ Long Đế mà cậu đã đánh nhau suốt hồi Kiếm vũ. Và đang cưỡi trên con rồng đen đặc biệt to lớn chính xác là— “Tôi không ngờ cho chúng ta gặp lại nhau sớm như vậy, Kamito.” “Leonora!?” Kamito không thể không thốt lên. Quả thực, đây chính xác là người đã trợ giúp Kamito ở vương đô, Leonora Lancaster. Leonora nhảy xuống duyên dáng từ lưng con rồng đen— “Khách nhân từ Ordesia Chính thống, chào mừng tới Long Công Tước Quốc Dracunia.” Cô cúi đầu trịnh trọng tới nhóm Kamito. “Tôi, Leonora Lancaster, đội trưởng Đội Hiệp sĩ Long Đế, có nhiệm vụ hướng dẫn Công chúa Điện hạ Fianna và tất cả các bạn tới lâu đài theo mệnh lệnh Long vương.” “Thật là lịch sự. Cảm ơn sự hiếu khách của cô…” Fianna nhấc mép váy và chào đáp lại với nghi thức cung đình. “…Nhân tiện, tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ cô sẽ ra đón chúng tôi. Ờ mà thôi, tôi đã định gặp cô đây ở Dracunia.” Kamito gãi sau đầu khi cậu nói. “Tôi là người tình nguyện làm hướng dẫn. Mà nói, cậu quá tệ. Khi cậu lên kế hoạch trốn thoát tới Long quốc, tại sao cậu không nói với tôi sớm hơn…?” Leonora càu nhàu kiểu dỗi hờn. Thấy phản ứng hai người họ như thế-- “Hmm, quái quỉ, họ có vẻ thân thiết.” “Không khí có vẻ thân mật!” “Kamito, từ khi nào cậu và Leonora-dono…” “Kamito-kun là một Quỷ vương Ban đêm quốc tế luôn à, mình hiểu rồi…” Mấy tiểu thư trẻ đằng sau cậu bắt đầu thì thào riêng họ. Cái quỉ gì là, Quỷ vương Ban đêm Quốc tế chứ hả…. “Chúng tôi đã chuẩn bị xe rồng kéo để chuyển mọi người tới lâu đài.” “Xe rồng kéo?” “Ờm, nó như một chiếc xe ngựa kéo, ngoại trừ việc vật kéo là rồng.” Phần 3 Chiếc xe rồng kéo hiện diện trước nhóm Kamito là một hình thức vận chuyển lớn hơn nhiều một xe ngựa kéo, đủ cho tất cả mọi người ngồi. Nó được kéo bởi một phân loài rồng không cánh—một dòng dõi rồng đất. Sau khi nhóm Kamito lên hết chiếc xe, nó chậm rãi theo đường tiến lên. Trông như là một con rồng có thân hình và sức mạnh to lớn nhưng tốc độ ngược lại chậm chạp. Xe rồng rời cảng quân sự và tiến tới theo một con lộ chính tới kinh đô rồng, Đại Đô Dracunia. Tách khỏi rồng đang lượn trên trời, khung cảnh không khác nhiều từ đây với ở vương đô. Tuy vậy, so với Ostdakia, kiến trúc thiết kế dường như vững chãi hơn. Có lẽ tò mò về đường xá nhìn ra sao, đang ngồi kế Kamito, Restia cứ nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, hỏi Kamito về cái này cái kia. Kamito đột nhiên nhớ lại sao mà giống như khi cậu và Restia đi trên đường, ngoại trừ vai trò đảo ngược. “Sau khi đến lâu đài, chúng ta sẽ tỏ lòng kính trọng tới Long vương trước.l” Ngồi ở đối diện Kamito, Leonora nói. “Điều đó làm mình thấy lo…” “Xin đừng mạo phạm nghi thức trước hiện diện của Đức vua. Hoặc bằng không, tôi không thể đảm bảo an toàn mạng sống mọi người đâu.” Nghe Leonora cảnh báo, nhóm Kamito trao đổi ánh mắt. …Nghĩ xa hơn, Kamito nhận ra cậu hầu như chả biết gì về Long vương. “Ừm, Long vương đã bắt đầu trị vì ở đây bao lâu rồi?” “Cách đây vài trăm năm.” “Đó là tương đối gần đây. Ông ấy làm gì cách đây một ngàn năm, trong thời chiến tranh Quỷ vương?” Thấy hứng thú, Claire bắt đầu hỏi. “Suốt thời Chiến tranh Quỷ vương, bởi vì Đức vua vẫn chưa cai trị trực tiếp, thế nên ông không can dự vào xung đột của con người. Tiện thể, có ai trong mọi người biết tại sao quốc gia này gọi là một ‘công quốc’ chăng?” “…? Ồ, giờ cô nhắc mới để ý—“ Được nhắc bởi câu hỏi của Leonora, Kamito nhận ra nó hơi bất thường cho một đất nước cai trị bởi Long vương lại gọi là công quốc. Bình thường, nó nên có lẽ gọi là một vương quốc. “Trong lịch sử xa xôi, nơi này trước kia là một công địa (lãnh thổ công tước). Tên hiện thời là di sản từ thời đó.” Trong quá khứ, người cai trị Dãy nũi Kelbreth là Công tước Marfelion, Long Công tước, và hậu duệ của ông. Mặc dù Long vương đã hiện diện trong vùng đất này, thì Vị vua cũng không chủ động liên lạc với con người. Giống như tinh linh cao cấp khác, Long vương được tôn thờ trong một ngôi đền như là một vật thờ phụng. Tuy vậy, khi thời gian trôi đi, sự cai trị của Long Công Tước bắt đầu vào tình trạng dần suy giảm. Những kẻ cai trị ngu xuẩn mà đối xử với dân chúng như tài sản vứt bỏ hết kẻ này tới kẻ khác. Vì thế, dân chúng dần đến thỉnh nguyện Long vương thường xuyên cho những can thiệp thần thánh. Cuối cùng, phù hợp nguyện vọng của mọi người, Bahamut bắt đầu cai trị vùng đất này. Việc này xảy ra cách đây 475 năm—Leonora kết luận. “Người ta nói rằng ban đầu, ý tưởng cho một tinh linh cai trị cõi người khơi ra sự chống đối. Nhưng giờ ngày nay có thể chứng kiến sự hưng thịnh của Dracunia trên hết thảy, tôi cho là không ai sẽ kiến nghị gì nữa.” Trong khi họ chuyện trò, xe rồng đã vượt qua thành phố và tiến vào một con đường núi hẹp nguy hiểm. Một nơi có vách đá dốc. Lo lắng về xe rồng chắc có thể rơi xuống, Kamito thận trọng giữ chặt. “Thật bất thường làm sao khi lâu đài chính lại ở bên ngoài thành.” Rinslet nhận xét. Quả thực, cung điện Nefescal nằm ở trung tâm thành phố ở vương đô. Hầu hết cung điện các nước khác cũng tương tự. “Bởi vì nguồn gốc nó không là một lâu đài mà là một ngôi đền thờ phụng Long vương Bệ hạ. Nếu cô nghĩ nó như một cung điện giống ở Ordesia, có lẽ là nhận thức lệch lạc rồi.” Nói điều đó, Leonora chỉ vào đỉnh dãy núi, mà có thể thấy bên ngoài cửa sổ. “Đằng kia là đỉnh Long Phong nổi tiếng.” “Đỉnh Long Phong?” (editor: ngoài nghĩa là gió, nghĩa hán việt của phong còn là đỉnh núi) Kamito hỏi và nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Đỉnh núi vây quanh bởi sương mù dày, trở ngại tầm nhìn rõ ràng. Tuy nhiên, cậu có thể thấy nhiều rồng lượn vòng ở đó. “Tôi nghe đó là chỗ ở của Quỷ long vương duy nhất trên đại lục.” “Nó trước đây dùng làm hang ổ của hắc long vĩ đại, Vritra. Theo truyền thuyết kể lại, Vritra tham gia vào vụ hủy diệt diện rộng và cướp bóc sau khi xuống nhân giới, nhưng cách đây một ngàn năm, nó bị đánh bại bởi Thánh nữ Areishia đã đến đây, và vì thể bị phong ấn trong một ngôi đền trên đỉnh núi.” “Eh…Nè Est, em vẫn nhớ về khi ấy chứ?” Kamito hỏi thanh kiếm bên cạnh cậu. “Không, nó không có trong kí ức của em.” Est đáp lại thờ ơ. Sau khi đi dọc con đường núi quanh co một chút, xe rồng kéo chạm đến một hẻm núi lớn. Một cây cầu đá được xây bắc qua hẻm núi, nơi mà độ sâu quá sâu để thấy rõ. Một kiến trúc khổng lồ có thể được nhìn thấy phía đối diện, khắc vào từ một vách đá. “Ở đó là lâu đài chính của Dracunia, Pháo đài Rồng Đá—bình thường được coi như Thành trì.” Phần 4 “---Đón mừng, hỡi khách quí đến từ Ordesia. Chào mừng tới Thạch Long Thành.” Sau khi họ xuống xe rồng ở quảng trường nơi trước lâu đài, nữ người hầu phục vụ ở lâu đài lập tức ra đón chào mừng họ. Băng qua cái cổng sắt khổng lồ, nhóm Kamito theo Leonora tiến vào lâu đâì. “Quả thực, bài trí hoàn toàn khác hẳn với Cung điện Nefescal…” Fianna xem xét trần và tường rồi nhận xét. Thay vì xây từ đá, dường như nó dùng nguyên bản một hang động to lớn. Mái trần được thiết kế như nhũ đá, với một lượng tinh thể tinh linh chạm trổ cho ánh sáng như sao lấp lánh. Nhiều phù điêu rồng được khắc trên tường. “Claire, đừng động vào mà chưa được phép.” “T-tui biết rồi, được chưa…” Vừa định đụng vào một phù điêu rồng, Claire bị quở bởi Ellis. (Sao mà thấy thật hoài niệm…) Điều này làm Kamito gợi nhớ lại lâu đài hang ở trường giáo dưỡng, nhưng đó là một ký ức mà cậu muốn quên đi. “Lớn quá.” Claire thở dài thán phục. “Người không quen chỗ này sẽ bị lạc. Xin cẩn thận cho.” “Quả là nơi nguy hiểm…. Restia, hãy cẩn thận để không bị tách ra.” “V-vâng…” Kamito nắm tay cô, làm Restia lập tức cúi đầu với vẻ e thẹn. Đột nhiên, Leonora ngừng dẫn đường với vẻ ngạc nhiên. “Kamito, đừng nói tôi là cậu định mang hầu gái của cậu đi cùng để ra mắt Đức vua chứ?” “…Hả, À, phải—“ Thực sự, từ quan điểm Leonora, Restia hiện thời chỉ là một hầu gái bình thường, mang cùng cô ấy tới một cuộc gặp gỡ chính thức sẽ còn hơn là vô lễ. “Ừa, Restia không phải một hầu gái, cô ấy là—“ “Gượm đã—“ --Ngay lúc ấy, Rubia, người vẫn giữ im lặng suốt, kéo Kamito lại và thì thào với tiếng quá nhỏ để mà Leonora có thể nghe được. “Tốt nhất là không dẫn tinh linh hắc ám theo cùng.” “Vì sao?” “Long vương là bộ hạ tin cẩn dưới quyền Ám linh vương. Một khi nhân dạng cô ấy bị bộc lộ, nó chắc hẳn sẽ khơi gợi hứng thú ở bên kia.” “…Ồ phải.” Cô ấy khá là giỏi. Tốt nhất là nên che giấu hiện diện của Restia khỏi Long vương. Bằng không thì, kẻo vụ việc Long vương yêu cầu giữ cô ấy lại bên cạnh ông bởi vì phần ký ức Ám linh vương, thì Kamito sẽ buộc lòng phải đánh nhau với Long vương. “Tôi xin lỗi, nhưng Restia… Cô có thể chờ tôi một chút không?” “Được rồi, tôi hiểu mà.” Kamito vỗ đầu cô và Restia ngoan ngoãn đồng ý. “Phòng đã được chuẩn bị sẵn. Xin đi theo tôi.” Ngay khi Leonora ra hiệu, một nữ nhân người hầu lập tức vội đến để dẫn Restia đi. Họ tiếp tục đi tới trong cái hang. Nhanh chóng, cả nhóm đến một khoảng không mở với một trần mái vòm. Các tinh linh cơ trong bộ nghi phục phục vụ Long vương thì xếp dựa tường theo một hàng để chào nhóm Kamito. “Đây là phòng ngai vàng rồi à?” “Không, phòng ngai vàng ở đằng trước nữa.” Leonora lắc đầu. “Xin hãy chuẩn bị ở đây để ra mắt Đức vua, mọi người.” “Chuẩn bị?” Nói thế, các tinh linh cơ đi tới trong khi mang giỏ trên tay họ. “Chuẩn bị gì?” “Vì mọi người sẽ vào diện kiến Long vương Bệ hạ, mọi người không thể giữ cách ăn mặc như vầy.” “Tụi tôi sẽ cần thay sang đồ nghi phục?” Claire tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên. Đồng phục của Học viện tinh linh Areishia là nghi phục trang trọng mà được chứng thực cho các buổi lễ cấp cao bao gồm cả Hội Kiếm vũ. Nói logic, để như thế này mà đi diện kiến sẽ không thành vấn đề-- “Không phải, mặc đồng phục như vầy cũng được. Nhưng mà—“ “Nhưng gì?” “Mọi người phải bỏ đồ lót của mình.” “…EHHHHHHHHHH!” Nghe Leonora chỉ dẫn, Claire và mấy cô gái la lên vì sốc. Phần 5 “B-bỏ đồ lót tụi tôi, c-cái này có nghĩa gì chứ!?” “Tinh linh cơ phục vụ rồng không được mặc đồ lót không sạch.” Leonora trả lời nghiêm túc. (…À phải, mình nghĩ mình nhớ thứ gì như vậy.) Thực sự, suốt kì Kiếm vũ hội, Leonora đã không mặc bất kì đồ lót nào. Vì đi trên đường mà không mặc đồ lót thì nguy hiểm theo đủ nhiều cách, Kamito đã chọn một số cho cô. …Có vẻ như Claire và mọi người không biết điều này. “N-nói xạo.. Là xạo, không thể nào…!” “L-làm sao mà trang phục khiếm nhã thế lại được cho phép!?” “Hmm, là đội trưởng Hiệp sĩ Sylphid đảm trách đạo đức công cộng, t-tôi tuyệt đối không thể đồng ý chuyện này.” Claire và mấy cô gái la ó với mặt đỏ bầm. “Mấy cô phải tuân thủ quy tắc ở đây nếu mọi người muốn bày tỏ tôn kính với Long vương. Một khi sự thực rằng mọi người mặc đồ lót bị phơi bày, thì sẽ phải gánh chịu thịnh nộ của Đức Vua.” “K-không đời nào….” Claire và mấy cô gái nhìn lẫn nhau với vẻ rắc rối. …Quả nhiên, thiếu nữ thuần khiết như họ sẽ cảm thấy như bị cự tuyệt bởi yêu cầu như vậy. --Ngay lúc đó. “Nghe lời chỉ dẫn của Long công chúa đi. Đó là trang phục trang trọng ở đất này.” Rubia nói bình thản. Claire tròn mắt và hỏi: “N-nee-sama sẽ…cởi đồ lót của chị luôn à?” “Tôi đã làm nó lúc ở tàu rồi.” Rubia tuyên bố công khai… Thánh thần ơi. “…~Oooh… Phew, được rồi…” Claire thở dài chịu thua. “Hmm, vì nó là lễ nghi của quốc gia, chắc không khác được phải không?” “M-mình cho là…” Ellis và Rinslet cũng đồng ý miễn cưỡng. “Đôi khi mình đi mà không có chúng, nên việc này chẳng hề gì với mình.” ….Cuối cùng là công chúa tự mình lẩm bẩm kỳ quái. Kamito thiệt hy vọng là cậu nghe nhầm. Lúc đó, cậu đột nhiên nhớ và hỏi Leonora. “Mà, tôi cũng cần cởi của tôi luôn sao?” “Gì cơ… Cậu có ý định gì sau khi cởi chúng hả, đồ biến thái!?” “Chuyện quái gì thế!?” “C-cậu đâu phải loại thiếu nữ trinh trắng ngay từ đầu! Để nghĩ cậu định…p-phô bày cái-cậu-biết-là-gì trước Long vương, đúng là phạm thượng!” Leonora la lên với mặt đỏ bầm ….Cái-cậu-biết-là-gì? (Tốt thôi, nó thực sự là một cứu cánh cho mình…) “Kamito, xoay lại. Nếu cậu dám nhìn lại, tui sẽ chiên cậu thành than.” “Rồi rồi, hiểu mà…” Bị lườm bởi mấy cô, Kamito đỏ mặt quay vào tường. Sau một chút— Xột xoạc xục xịch. Xột soạt. Với mắt nhắm, Kamito có thể nghe thấy âm thanh quần áo cọ sát từ đằng sau cậu. Mà nói, tại sao tất cả họ đều phải lột đồ ở đây. ….Ngay cả chỉ với âm thanh thôi đã làm tim cậu đập rộn ràng. “….Ooh, x-xấu hổ quá…” “Hmm, c-cảm giác thật kì lạ.” “Ôi chao, một mẫu thêu hình mèo. Thực đáng yêu. Cậu mua chỗ nào vậy?” “M-mình nghĩ cậu có thể thấy nó ở bất cứ đâu mà…” “Mình cho nó phải là tiệm trang phục lót ở trấn Học viện. Đồ lót họ nổi tiếng vì những mẫu dễ thương.” “Hwahh, Rinslet, s-sao cậu nói nó ra!?” “Hmm, chắc mình cũng phải đi xem xem.” “….C-còn cậu nữa, loại quần lót gì vậy nè? N-nó chẳng quá trong suốt đi?” “Fufu, mình mua nó khi mình về vương đô.” “Uh, đó có phải là chất liệu nhìn-xuyên không? Thực khiếm nhã.” “Vậy hả? Nhưng mà Ellis, không phải cô cũng đang mặc quần lót đáng yêu à?” “Ah, m-mấy cậu làm gì vậy!?” “Ôi trời, không phải đây là…?” “U-ừm, đây là cùng kiểu dáng mà Ren Ashbell-sama mặc.” “—Cái gì?” Kamito vô tình xoay lưng lại. (…Chết mồ!) Tức khắc đó, tất cả cô gái đông cứng. "Hyah!" "K-Kamito-san !?" "K-Kamito!" "Ôi ♪" "X-Xin lỗi!" Kamito vội vàng quay đầu lại. Tuy vậy, khung cảnh đã được in rõ vào tròng mắt Kamito. Claire đang mặc quần lót trắng có một mẫu thêu hình mèo. Của Rinslet là là một đôi đồ lót xanh lam. Của Fianna là một đôi đồ lót ren màu đen có hương vị trưởng thành. Và Ellis đang mặc… một đôi đồ lót với diềm xếp dễ thương. …Đương nhiên, Kamito không có nhớ lúc nào mà mặc quần lót như vậy. Có chăng, nó là một trong những thứ ăn theo để kiếm lời từ sự nổi tiếng của Ren Ashbell. Dù có nhiều sản phẩm trong chợ mà sử dụng tên Ren Ashbell dù không được phép, cậu vẫn chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới họ đi xa đến cỡ bán đồ lót. “….Đ-đồ đần, óc bã đậu, quỉ quái gì thế!? Biến thành than đi, thành than đi!” “Kamito-san dơ bẩn!” “Vô sĩ!” Cái nhìn đâm thấu của mấy cô đâm vào lưng Kamito. Phần 6 “Oooh… Quả nhiên, mình không thể bình tĩnh gì hết….” “Hmm, cảm giác như có gió mát giữa chân mình….” Rời không gian lớn, Claire và mấy cô gái lầm bầm trong khi đi dọc hành lang dẫn tới khán trường. “Sau khi mấy cô quen nó, mấy cô sẽ thấy quần lót chẳng có thoải mái.” “Đấy là thứ mà tôi không muốn quen…” Claire rên rỉ trong đau khổ. Sau khi đi một chút, họ đến được một cánh cửa sắt khổng lồ ở cuối hành lang. Để con người mà dùng, thì cánh cửa to bất thường. “…Đây là phòng ngai vàng của Long vương.” Leonora chạm vào trung tâm của bằng tay cô và niệm mấy loại thần chú bằng tiếng tinh linh. Kế đến, cánh cửa to tướng chậm rãi mở vào bên trong— Phòng ngai vàng là một hội trường lớn mà không có ánh sáng gì. Có vẻ như sẽ là một lượng lớn bậc thang bên trong. Xét về cấu trúc, nó khá tương đồng với phòng hội khán của Tinh linh vương mà họ thấy ở Kiếm vũ. Uỵch—Cánh cửa đóng đằng sau họ với âm thanh cực nặng. Tiếp đó— ‘—Chào mừng, con người.’ Một giọng kì dị được nghe thấy như thế nó đến từ tận sâu trong lòng đất. “…!” Nhóm Kamito nín thở. Ánh sáng lóa mắt xuất hiện ở bậc thang trên cùng . Thứ sau đó xuất hiện là một hình bóng của một “thực thể” to lớn đang ngồi trên ngai vàng đằng sau một tấm màn lớn rủ xuống từ mái trần. Hình bóng đó giống như là một “quái vật”. Hai cái sừng lớn và cong. Sáu cánh tay với đầu mút là móng. Cánh khổng lồ lẩn khuất hình thù. Hình bóng của một quái vật trông như một quỷ thống lĩnh uy quyền đang ngồi trên ngai vàng. (…Đó là Long vương Dracunia—Bahamut!) Chỉ đơn giản chỉ ngồi đó, ông cũng đã toát ra áp lực bức nhân. Đây là một tinh linh cấp thống lĩnh—không, áp lực này thậm chí còn vượt qua những tinh linh huyền thoại chỉ cư ngụ ở Tinh linh giới. “K-Kamito, cậu đang làm gì vậy? Nhanh quỳ xuống mau lên—“ Với Claire kéo mạnh tay áo cậu, Kamito vội vàng quỳ xuống. Trước hiện diện khiếp hãi của Long vương, dường như gần như mọi người đều vô hình quỳ xuống. Im lặng buông xuống. Sau một chút, mà cảm thấy như vĩnh viễn, trôi qua— ‘—Ngươi là công chúa từ Đế quốc Ordesia?’ Cái bóng sau tấm màn nhìn xuống Fianna, người đang cúi đầu ở hàng trước, và nói với cô. “Vâng, tôi là Nhị công chúa—Fianna Ray Ordesia.” Fianna nhìn lên cái bóng Long vương và đáp lời. ‘—Ta hiểu. Quả thực một tinh thần xuất sắc trong mắt người. Thực sự, ngươi có dòng máu hoàng tộc.’ Long vương rõ ràng thấy năng khiếu của Fianna chỉ với một cái liếc. ‘—Rắc rối chính trị gần đây hẳn gây nhiều khó khăn cho ngươi.’ “Tạ ơn ngài quan tâm. Bất kể sự trợ giúp trong tương lai nào của Long Công Tước Quốc Dracunia và Bệ hạ, thì tôi cũng nhiệt liệt cảm kích sâu nặng như người trị vì của Ordesia chính thống—“ Fianna lại cúi đầu kính cẩn. Ứng xử duyên dáng và trang nghiêm của cô toát ra không khí vương giả mà một người sẽ không nghĩ tới từ cư xử thẳng thắn và bông đùa thường ngày của cô. ‘Không phải hầu hết. Hỗ trợ Ordesia Chính thống chỉ là hứng thú của Dracunia. Đó là tất cả--‘ Tiếng gầm gừ của Long vương làm không khí trong khán phòng lớn rung lên. ‘Nếu Đế quốc Ordesia hiện thời rơi vào tay Thánh quốc, thì Long quốc ta sẽ là mục tiêu kế tiếp. Sự tồn tại các ngươi ắt sẽ giữ Thánh quốc phải coi xét.’ --Ra thực sự Long vương coi Thánh quốc như một kẻ thù. Nếu Long vương định dùng Ordesia chính thống như con bài để chơi lại Thánh quốc, điều đó sẽ khá là tin tưởng được. ‘Tuy vậy, có một điều kiện trước đó để Long quốc cam đoan ủng hộ các ngươi.’ “Một điều kiện…” Fianna ngẩng phắc lên. Kamito liếc nhìn Rubia nhưng không thấy bất kì thay đổi cảm xúc nào, Cô ấy chắc đã dự liệu là Long vương sẽ đưa ra điều khoàn và điều kiện. ‘Trưng ra sức mạnh các ngươi như một cuộc kiểm tra xem các ngươi có đáng ủng hộ của chúng ta không.’ “….Hiểu rõ. Tôi có thể biết điều kiện là gì không—“ Fianna hỏi. ‘Thần giáo quốc đã chìm vào trong hỗn loạn khi công chúa họ, Sjora Kahn, sát hại Giáo chủ. Ngươi có biết điều này chăng—‘ “Có biết.” Cuộc nội chiến Giáo quốc là một vấn đề liên kết của các nước trên lục địa. Kamito nghe là Dracunia đã cử một phái đoàn bao gồm Leonora và người khác như đại diện ở Hội nghị các quốc gia ở kinh đô và đề xuất phương pháp can thiệp quân sự. Nhưng mà, bởi vì vụ ám sát vào hoàng đế, tiến trình hội nghị đã đình lại— ‘Đây là điều kiện mà ta muốn các ngươi—Giải cứu Saladin Kahn người đã bị cầm tù trong vụ đảo chính.’ Giọng rền vang của Long vương như sấm sét. “Saladin Kahn là nhị công chúa Thần giáo, phải cô ấy không?” ‘Đúng vậy, cô ta là một át chủ bài chống lại sự chiếm đoạt của Sjora Kahn. Cô ta có thể phục vụ như người-cầm-cờ cho quân kháng chiến mà hiện thời đang chiến đấu tới phút cuối cùng. Với cô ấy trong tay chúng ta, sự can thiệp của Dracunia sẽ diễn ra theo chiều hướng tích cực.’ “Cho chúng tôi thực hiện điều đó—“ ‘Đúng thế, giúp đỡ dập tắt xung đột nội bộ Thần giáo quốc sẽ thêm thành tựu thực tế cho vốn liếng trống không của Ordesia Chính thống. Một khi Saladin Kahn lấy lại ngai vàng, các ngươi sẽ nhận được hỗ trợ từ Thần giáo cộng thêm cả Dracunia. ‘Không phải là điều kiện không có lợi cho các ngươi đâu.’ “…Thực sự đúng là vậy.” Fianna thì thầm mềm yếu. Lời Long vương rất là hợp lý. Không, chính xác hơn, nó rất đúng đắn từ quan điểm phân tích lợi ích. Mặc dù thoái lui từ Hội nghị các quốc gia, Dracunia có lẽ không muốn tiến hành can thiệp quân sự vào Giáo quốc bằng chính họ. Do đó họ dự định để Ordesia Chính thống, mà không phụ thuộc vào phe phái nào, sẽ phục vụ như là tiên phong của họ. Trái ngược với vẻ ngoài yêu quái, cách thức của Long Vương thì khôn ngoan và thế sự. Kamito không thể nào không chắc lưỡi. “…Tôi giờ đã hiểu tình hình. Tôi có được một chút ngẫm nghĩ không?” Nói ra đó, Fianna len lén liếc Kamito và mọi người, nhưng— ‘—Nè. Fianna Ray Ordesia, hãy nhận thức là ngươi được quyết định như là một vị vương.’ Tiếng Long vương điếc tai. Đối mặt với cái nhìn dao động của Fianna, Kamito gật đầu nhẹ đáp trả. Trông cậy vào cậu— Fianna nhắm mắt và nói: “—Chúng tôi sẽ làm như người yêu cầu, Bệ hạ.” Phần 7 Sau khi rời phòng hội đàm, Claire thở một hơi sâu. “Phewww.. Thực là áp lực kinh khủng, Long vương đó…” “Phải, mình phải dùng hết mọi thứ mới giữ giọng bình tĩnh nổi.” Fianna cũng đặt tay trên ngực và thở một hơi. Mặc dù cô đã giữ chính mình uy nghi, cô ắt cũng đã rất sợ hãi bên trong. “Giờ, đó mới là cái mình gọi là Long vương.” “Thực thế. Dù chúng ta chỉ thấy hình bóng đằng sau tấm màn, thì chắc mình sẽ xỉu vì sợ nếu thấy hình dáng thực của ông ấy.” “Hầu như không ai trong lịch sử Dracunia mà chứng kiến được hình dạng thực của Long vương, ngay cả tôi cũng chưa bao giờ được gửi lời chào tới nhân dạng thực của ông sau bức màn.” “Thiệt đó hả?” Nghe Leonora thừa nhận, Kamito ngạc nhiên. “Phải, có lời nói rằng những kẻ mặt dày đủ để nhìn lén trắng trợn nhân dạng thực của Bệ hạ sẽ không bao giờ đặt chân ra bên ngoài phòng hội đàm lần lại…Nhưng mà, nó chỉ là lời đồn.” “…C-chỉ là đồn thôi đúng không?” Nhóm Kamito rùng mình mạnh. “Nhân tiện, điều kiện thực là khó. Mình không thể tin là chúng ta phải can thiệp vào cuộc nội chiến ở Giáo quốc…” Tựa cằm trên tay, Fianna nhẹ nói. “Không cần phải can dự, chứ nhỉ? Chẳng phải chúng mình chỉ cần giải cứu Nhị công chúa và thế là xong sao?” “Thực thế, nhưng khó mà tưởng tượng nó lại dễ dàng như vậy.” “…Cậu có quan điểm đó.” Nghe thấy thế, Kamito đồng tình. Dù Long vương đã làm rõ ý định hỗ trợ Ordesia chính thống, ở giai đoạn hiện nay, họ vẫn không thể tin ông vô điều kiện. Sau hết, có một khả năng là họ ắt được dùng để ra lệnh lòng vòng và dùng như một nhóm đánh du kích không liên hệ tới bất kỳ quốc gia nào, bị khai thác hết tất cả giá trị của họ rồi lặng lẽ vứt bỏ. Chỉ là Kamito không thể tự cậu nói ra điều này trước mặt Leonora, công chúa Dracunia— “Mà nói, vì sao Sjora không xử tử Saladin Kahn đi?” Kết quả là, Kamito tránh mang ra suy nghĩ của cậu và nêu lên một đề tài khác. “Sự thực, quả là không tin nổi. Không hề có thứ như nhân từ cho một người thân thuộc trong đấu tranh chính trị giữa hoàng tộc.” Fianna bình luận mỉa mai. Thực tế, anh trai Arneus của cô đã chuẩn bị hành hình cô trong những ngày Đại lễ Tinh linh. Để nghĩ tới Sjora tàn độc sẽ giữ Saladin còn sống khi mà cô ấy có thể là người-mang-cờ cho lực lượng kháng chiến, liệu có lý do gì đằng sau đó…? “Thôi, dù sao đi nữa, chúng ta không có chọn lựa xa xỉ.” Claire nhún vai và chia sẻ quan điểm. “Phải, nhưng nếu mà chúng ta không thể hoàn thành điều kiện mà Long vương đã đặt cho chúng ta, việc khôi phục Ordesia sẽ không hơn gì là một ảo tưởng.” “Ngược lại, đây là một cơ hội tuyệt vời để quảng bá sự tồn tại của chúng ta tới các quốc gia khác.” Ellis siết nấm đấm và gật đầu quả quyết. Lắng nghe những đồng đội cậu, các tiểu thư trẻ, Kamito thì thầm trong suy nghĩ. (…Thần giáo quốc Alphas, giờ đó là một quốc gia mà mình có những mối ràng buộc.) Đó là đất nước sáng lập bởi Quỷ vương Solomon. Cùng lúc, nó cũng là hang ổ của Quỷ vương phái mà dẫn đến dựng nên cơ sở điên khùng được gọi là Trường Giáo dưỡng. Restia, trong khi ở dưới phong ấn, tương tự đã được khai quật từ di tích trong Giáo quốc. Kamito cảm thấy như định mệnh dẫn cậu đến đó. Thứ gì ở đó đang chờ đợi Kamito— ….Không hiểu sao, cậu cảm thấy một loại linh cảm. Phần 8 Quay trở lại quảng trường, các tinh linh cơ kính cẩn đưa lại đồ lót cho các cô gái, Trong khi Kamito quay mặt vào tường, mấy cô nhanh chóng mặc lại đồ lót của họ. Khi mọi người đã xong xuôi, Leonora nói: “Tôi đã chuẩn bị phòng cho mọi người trong lâu đài. Xin hãy dùng chúng như ý nguyện khi mọi người ở đây.” “Tôi bỏ. Tôi sẽ quay về tàu.” Rubia lắc đầu. “Cô không ở lại lâu đài à?” Khi Kamito hỏi, cô đáp lại lặng lẽ. “Kế tiếp, tôi sẽ thu lại Muir Alenstarl và Lily bằng Revenant. Hai người đó cần cho kế hoạch ở Giáo quốc.” “Phải ha…..Mà nói, giờ họ đang làm gì?” Cậu nhớ lần cuối khi cậu hỏi, cô ấy nói cô đã giao nhiệm vụ quan trọng cho họ-- “Bí mật do thám Thánh quốc, tìm kiếm nơi ở Hỏa linh vương đang mất tích.” “Họ đang phụ trách nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm như vậy?” “Tôi đã hỏi họ chính đáng bởi vì nhiệm vụ là nguy hiểm. Hai người đó là thuộc hạ giỏi nhất mà tôi có.” “Quả thực vậy….” Muir và Lily tuần tự hạng hai và sáu ở Trường Giáo dưỡng, Trong quá khứ, họ thường xuyên kết đội với Kamito làm nhiệm vụ. Lily là chuyên gia thâm nhập, đủ để nói, nhưng thậm chí cả Muir, người không hợp với các nhiệm vụ thám thính chỉ bằng một cái liếc, thì cũng có một cái mũi nhạy bén khi cảm nhận nguy hiểm. Hơn nữa, trong tình huống vỏ bọc họ bị bóc và họ bị kẻ thù truy đuổi, thì họ cũng có đủ sức mạnh để phá vây bằng bạo lực bởi tinh linh quân sự mà họ sở hữu. Trong bất kì trường hợp nào, có giá trị đáng kể dựa vào việc Muir và Lily trở về. Đặc biệt là Muir, người có thể đơn thương độc mã chiến đối cả biệt đội tinh linh hiệp sĩ. “Cẩn thận—“ “Cậu cũng nên chuẩn bị cho chính mình đi. Đừng có giữ sức chống lại Phù thủy.” “…” Rồi đó, Rubia xoay lại để đi— “N-nee-sama…” Claire lên tiếng lúc ấy. “Chuyện gì?” “Ẹm sẽ trở nên mạnh hơn. Nhất định, em sẽ mang ra sức mạnh Scarlet.” Sau khi lắng nghe những lời quyết tâm của Claire— Rubia vẫn không thay đổi sắc mặt, nhưng mà. “Vậy hả? Như cô bây giờ ấy, còn chưa đủ tuổi để làm con tốt của tôi.” “Nee-sama…” Vai Claire rung lên khi cô cắn môi ũ rũ. “Này, để điều đó theo cách—“ Kamito không thể nào không can thiệp, nhưng rồi— “—Đi rèn luyện trên đỉnh Long Phong đi. Thứ cô cần ở trên đó.” “….Hở?” Claire chưng hửng. Tuy vậy, Rubia rời đi mà không nói thêm nữa. “ Đỉnh Long Phong—Đi đến đó sẽ làm mình mạnh hơn?” “Môi trường khắc nghiệt của Đỉnh Long Phong làm cho nó thành một nơi mà nhiều thế hệ tinh linh cơ rèn luyện. Tuy vậy, ngày nay chỉ ít người lên đó để tập luyện—“ Leonora giải thích. “Hồi khi tôi mới 13 tuổi, tôi cũng đã nhờ rồng trên núi tập cùng tôi. Sau khi nhốt mình trên núi trong một vài tháng, cuối cùng tôi thiết lập giao ước với tinh linh rồng Nidhogg.” …Mắc kẹt trên núi ở thời kì 13 tuổi hả. Dù Kamito muốn bình luận lời dí dỏm, cậu thì sớm nhớ ra cậu đã rơi vào mưu đồ hung ác của Greyworth khi cậu 13 luôn, và rốt cuộc bị ép buộc trải qua ba tháng tận sâu trong Rừng Tinh linh cho việc trải nghiệm sống sót ngoài trời. “….Giờ tớ hiểu rồi. Cho tới khi Nee-sama trở về, tớ sẽ tập trên Đỉnh Long Phong!” Claire bóp chặt nắm tay và tuyên bố. “Đó là môi trường cực kì khắc nghiệt. Một bước lầm thôi có thể dẫn đến hậu quả nghiêm trọng.” Leonora cảnh báo với thần thái trịnh trọng. “Tuyệt hảo. Trừ khi tôi đi xa tới đó, bằng không tôi sẽ không thể nào bên cạnh Kamito để mạnh hơn!” Quyết tâm của Claire khá kiên định. Khi đó— “Ôi cha, cậu không công bằng tí nào, định trở nên mạnh một mình sao.” Hất mái tóc dài của mình, Rinslet nhận xét. “Hmm, mình thì thấy như mình đã đến nút thắt trong cách tập luyện của mình. Mình sẽ không thể để trách nhiệm tuyến đầu cho Kamito và chị yêu quý mãi được—“ “Mình cũng sẽ đi luôn. Mình đã đủ cái gọi là công chúa trong lồng.” Ellis và Fianna cùng gật đầu. “Vậy thì tớ cũng đi. Làm như mình sẽ để cô gái mèo này một mình vậy.” Nghe Kamito nói đó… “K-không cần để cậu mạnh hơn nữa, đúng chứ?” “Không đúng…. Sau cùng, địch thủ này là khác.” Kiếm vũ của cậu ở vương đô đã bị thua áp đảo. Nếu mà cậu định chiến đấu với Greyworth, cậu sẽ cần sức mạnh vượt cả đỉnh cao Ren Ashbell. Tuy vậy— “Thực hổ thẹn nhưng, Kamito, cậu không được đi.” Leonora lắc đầu cô. “Tại sao?” “Đàn ông bị cấm lên Đỉnh Long Phong. Nếu cậu dám xâm phạm, tôi e là cậu sẽ hứng chịu cơn lôi đình của chủ nhân ngọn núi, không phải Quỷ long vương thì cũng là Lôi long vương.” “B-biết rồi…” “Nhưng mà, nếu cậu mặc đồ nữ, chắc có lẽ được…” “—Được rồi, tôi miễn.” Kamito đáp lại tức khắc, Ngay cả nếu họ là Quỷ long vương lẫn Lôi long vương, nổi tiếng là rồng mạnh nhất, Kamito thành thật không nghĩ là họ sẽ đấu với cậu. Tuy nhiên, làm họ hung hăng sẽ làm trở ngại việc rèn luyện của các cô gái. …Hơn nữa, một cách nào đó cậu cảm thấy mình có cảm giác khăng khít với cái tên, “Quỷ long vương.” “Vậy thì mình làm gì đây…?” Rubia đang đi đến Thành quốc, Claire và mấy cô đi tập luyện trên Đỉnh rồng, vậy thì chỉ còn lại cậu cùng Est ở lâu đài với Restia, ba người họ-- “Ừm, n-nếu mà cậu thấy được, bản thân tôi sẽ dẫn cậu xem quanh Long đô, Đại Dracunia, cậu thấy sao?” “Hở?” Kamito đối ứng. Claire và mấy cô gái đông cứng với hàm há ra. “Với cơ hội hiếm có này, ừa, làm chuyến du ngoạn quanh thành thì sao?” “Thôi, tôi không muốn áp đặt, vì cô sau cùng là một cô công chúa…” Vừa khi Kamito muốn từ chối… “T-tôi buộc phải giám sát cậu. Nếu tôi để cậu một mình, ai mà biết liệu cậu sẽ giơ móng ác quỷ của cậu tới các người hầu nữ trong lâu đài hay chăng—“ “Làm khỉ gì có ai sẽ giơ móng ác quỷ!” “Cậu không hả? Đậy là tình báo chính xác của cơ quan gián điệp của chúng tôi, Long nhãn.” “Long nhãn đó chắc bị mù thực đấy!” Kamito không thể nào không cả giận, nhưng… “Kamito, cậu thiệt sự không tự giác chi cả.” “Hmm, nhưng từ quan điểm người khác, cậu hoàn toàn là Quỷ vương Ban đêm!” “Giả quên khiếp thật..." Vì vài lý do, các tiểu thư trẻ trong nhóm cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào Kamito và bắt đầu thì thầm lén lút giữa họ. “Mấy cậu bị quái gì vậy….” Kamito nhíu mắt nhẫn nhục. “Đ-được rồi, sao cũng được, cảm ơn vì có ý dẫn cho tôi. Tôi hơi có chút hứng thú với thành phố rồi đấy.” “V-vậy hả, thì—“ “Uh, nếu cô không phiền, Restia—cô hầu ấy, có thể đi cùng chúng ta không?” “Hmm…. M-mà… Hẳn, tôi không phiền…” Nghe Kamito hỏi, Leonora lắp bắp trong một tình huống khó xử. “…?” Vào khi ấy… “Kamito-sama, người hầu của cậu đã ngủ trong phòng cô ấy rồi.” Nữ người hầu đã dẫn Restia tới phòng cô im lặng tiến tới và báo với cậu. “….Hmm? Thiệt sự? Vậy tôi cũng không muốn làm cô ấy thức.” “T-tôi đồng ý, đánh thức người nào khi họ đang ngủ thiệt tệ! Như một câu ngạn ngữ của Dracunia nói, rồng đang ngủ không được quấy rầy!” Leonora gật đầu không ngớt. Vào lúc đó, Kamito chú ý thấy nữ người hầu bật ngón cái với Leonora. ….Lẽ nào họ đang trao nhau tín hiệu bí mật? “T-thế thì, chúng ta lên đường thôi. Trước khi nữ người hầu thức, nhanh lên!” “L-Leonora, cô đang kéo quá mạnh…” Bị móc tay, Kamito bị kéo đi xa dần. “Hmm, Leonora-dono là loại ăn thịt hử….” “Loại này chưa từng thấy xuất hiện trước đây.” “Kamito-san chắc bị ăn tươi mất!” “J-jeez, Kamito là đồ đần…” Đằng sau Kamito, Claire cùng mấy cô nhìn cậu bực bội. Phần 9 Ở trên bầu trời Đế quốc Ordesia— Chiến hạm lớp-Crusader của Thánh quốc Lugia đang bay bình thản trên không. Mặc dù là một tàu chiến hạm, vẻ bên ngoài con tàu khác với những tàu quân sự thông thường. Thiết kế chuyên biệt của nó giống như một nhà thờ để thờ phụng tinh linh, do đó nó kiếm được tên riêng như “Cathedral=Nhà thờ”. Hồng Y Millennia Sanctus thì đang ngồi trên một cái ghế trong cabin chỉ huy, nói với ai đó đằng sau cô. “Ôi trời, gã hoàng đế thiếu năng lực đó vẻ như đã lại thất bại—“ “---Vậy hả?” Cái bóng sau cô đáp lại hờ hững. “Cô thiệt sự là không phải cô gái nói nhiều. Lurie-oneechan là bạn tâm tình tốt hơn nhiều.” Millennia dẫu môi bất mãn. Cư xử đáng yêu của cô gần như giống một đứa trẻ bình thường. “Bỏ kinh đô liệu có được không đó?” “Đừng có lo, tôi đã để lại tôi khác ở đó.” “…?” Greyworth chau mày ngạc nhiên nhưng không thúc đẩy xa hơn. Millennia cười khúc khích tiếp tục. “Nói này, con rối nhỏ xinh xinh, trận đấu với cậu trai thế nào?” “Ý cô ‘thế nào’ là sao?” “Như một đối thủ, cậu ta có thú vị không?” “Nói thật, vẫn còn khiếm khuyết. Nhưng—“ Nói như thế, phù thủy híp mắt xám. “Ta cảm nhận được thứ gì chưa biết.” “Hmm. Cô khá thích cậu ta đó.” “…” Millennia đứng lên từ ghế và nhấn ngón trỏ cô vào môi Greyworth. “Cô vẫn còn muốn đánh với cậu trai đó?” Nghe vậy, khóe môi Greyworth nhếch lên một chút. “Máu ta đang sôi---“ Cô đáp lại chậm rãi. “Fufu, tôi yêu những đứa trẻ thành thực. Thực là kẻ cuồng chiến.” Millennia xoay người nhìn lại. “---Cô có thể đó. Hãy vung kiếm tận tình.” “Hắn nhiên—“ “Fufu, trông như nó sẽ là một bữa tiệc vui đây.” Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance